Cursed
by Zeldalover84
Summary: After Midna disappeared, something strange and terrible happened. Link can't ever be normal in order to be with the one he loves. He watches her and laments, and one night changes everything, when she sees him. LinkXIlia. Don't own anything.


**So this is my first story. It's a one-shot about Link and Ilia. Hope you enjoy**

**-Kate :)**

**It changes POV a couple of times, so watch out for that. By the way, borderline won't work so if you see random letters, or something like that, that's my border.**

****************************************************************************

Ilia had waited 2 years for him to return, but he never came. He promised that once Hyrule was saved, they'd be best friends again, and they wouldn't have to worry about all that "hero" stuff. It'd be like the old times. But he didn't show up. He'd forgotten his promise, and was probably living like a king in Hyrule Castle, spending all his time with Princess Zelda. But he had always kept his promises. Always. So there had to be some sort of catch, right? Perhaps, but for now, Ilia kept waiting. Maybe he'd return some day. Maybe he had to fight some other evil monsters somewhere else, but she'd never know until he came back, if he ever did.

It was strange. Right after Hyrule was saved 2 years previous, everyone had heard howling each night. It was a beautiful howling, just like a song. But it was a mournful song, filled with longing. It almost made you cry. Every night, the same song played, and sometimes the villagers of Ordon would stay up all night listening. No one had ever seen the wolf that sang the song, and it had never run off with any of the villager's possessions, children, or animals. It just sang its song for everyone all night long. Yet the villagers were still wary. A wolf was a dangerous creature, and it was incredibly lethal. They'd have to kill it if it was ever found. All the children and Ilia protested against it; why kill a harmless beast? The adults always said that it was a threat, and it must be removed. But the children knew better. They knew it wouldn't harm them, and they were determined to prove that. But they had yet to find the wolf in order to prove this, and as the children knew, this wolf was not ordinary. It was a whole lot smarter than any other creature of its kind.

Everything about it was human. Its emotions, its thoughts, its personality. There was only one problem. It was trapped in the body of a wolf. You may wonder who this is, but you've probably already guessed. It was Link, the Hero of Time, the savior of Hyrule, the humble farm boy. After he defeated Ganondorf and Midna had disappeared, something had happened. Some part of the twilight was left in him, and he transformed. He tried to change back countless times, but to no avail. He was trapped in the body of a beast for eternity. Unless there was some way to break it, but he had no clue as to what that could be if it was even possible. He had ran back to Ordon Village immediately after he transformed, hoping it was just a dream, and that he'd wake up in his tree house and get to see everyone he loved. But it wasn't. He was cursed by the twilight even after he defeated it. And now he could never be with the one he loved.

************************************************************************

Ilia sighed as she lay down for another sleepless night. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had loved him ever since she had met him. He had always been a beautiful child. It sounds weird to describe a guy as beautiful, but it just fit. He wasn't hot, like with those bad boy looks. He wasn't rugged or handsome. He was just beautiful with his messy blond hair, pointed ears, arched eyebrows, and slightly narrowed blue eyes. Especially the eyes. They held so much emotion. They were filled with pain, sadness, and hurt from never knowing his parents and being made fun of by all sorts of rich kids who had traveled from wealthy villages. But his eyes were also filled with love, care, compassion, sometimes amusement, and courage. He was always humble and whenever he was laughed at, he'd bow his head and take it, but whenever someone would make fun of her or Colin, he'd snap. She remembered one scene very vividly. When she was ten, and Link was 11, this had occurred.

_Visiting villagers had come to Ordon to trade for some of our known valuables. Of course, that meant that their snobby children had come along also. They always laughed at me and Link, rubbing it in our faces that we couldn't afford rich and fancy clothes like them. They especially made fun of Link, always calling him a little orphan sissy who messed everything up. I was frightened for him. They would sometimes throw punches at him, and instead of fighting back, he'd take it. I have no idea why. I know he could easily beat them up. He'd shown me some battle moves he'd made up, and when I told him they were wonderful, he beamed and his eyes lit up with pride. But he was too sweet to hurt someone else, even if they were spoiled rotten kids who got whatever they wanted just because they had money._

_They sauntered towards me and Link, already planning what they were going to do to us._

"_Well, well, if it isn't little Prissy and her girly boyfriend." I trembled, wondering what they had in store for us. _

"_Why do you have to be so mean to us?" I asked in a shaky voice. One of the biggest boys stepped up to my face and I could smell his rancid breath._

"_You think this is mean? I can show you mean, little girl." I was shaking violently as I stepped back against Link._

"_As for your little boyfriend, he needs to learn a lesson on how to be a man. Right boys?" All of them laughed like it was some funny joke. "Let's get him!" he yelled, but then he noticed a necklace around Ilia's neck. It was a little wooden wolf on a leather string. It looked like it was howling, and it had little tiny stones that glittered in the moonlight for eyes. It was a very detailed animal that Link had carved for her when she lost her locket that her mother had given her before she died._

"_What's that? It looks pretty nice. I could sell that for quite a few rupees. And those eyes are made out of real Hylian diamonds! Where'd you get that!" the boy yelled. Ilia backed up even farther. Real diamonds! She remembered when Link had found that little stone in the spring, but she didn't know it was a real diamond._

"_L-Link c-carved it for m-me." She answered, still backing up. The boy snorted._

"_Carved it? Yeah, right, like he could do anything. He probably stole it from one of the merchants in my village. I think I'll take it back where it belongs. A stupid, ugly peasant like you doesn't deserve anything like this anyway." If I wasn't so scared, I probably would've slapped him. Link would never steal anything, and he was wonderful at all sorts of things. When the boy made that comment, Link's head snapped up and his usually soft blue eyes were ablaze with fury. The boy reached for my necklace but Link stepped in front of me._

"_Aww…the little sissy hopelessly tries to stand up for his girlfriend and fails miserably. Now move before I pulverize you!" He tried to grab me but Link punched him hard in the face, causing him to fall on his butt in the mud._

"_YOU PUNK!" he screamed and scrambled up. He tried grabbing at Link but he was too fast. Link swiftly moved behind the boy and yanked him back. The boy whirled around and flailed his arms, trying to punch Link. "I'll hurt you little girlfriend then. I don't know if you'll like that very much." He grabbed my arm roughly, but before he could do anything, he was tackled by Link. Link punched his face in and slammed his head into the muddy ground. The other boys were too frightened by Link to attack him, so they fled and quickly told their parents. It seemed like the entire village and the travelers had come to watch the boys wrestle in the mud. Though Link wasn't very big, he was a lot stronger than he looked. My father, Mayor Bo, finally made his way through the crowd and yanked the fighting boys away from each other._

"_What is the meaning of this?" He yelled sternly. "Link?!" I had never seen Link look so angry in my life._

"_He tried to hurt Ilia!" he yelled defiantly. My father turned to me. _

"_Is this true?" he asked. I nodded furiously. "He was just trying to help me. They were trying to steal my necklace." And, to everyone's surprise, my father started laughing. Looking at everyone's startled faces, he said, "What? I knew Link had the heart of a cougar in him. There had to be an explanation; I knew Link wouldn't attack someone for no reason or because they beat up on him." Everyone nodded. That _was _true. Link was the kindest person you could possibly ever know. "But he'll attack someone if they hurt his friends!" My father let out another booming laugh. "Of course! And I'm glad he did, otherwise my daughter here might be hurt."_

"_How can you laugh when my son is hurt?" The boy's father asked. "That boy mercilessly pounded my poor child! He should be punished!" My father laughed again._

"_Your poor child? Do you know that every time he visits he beats up on Link? This isn't even half of what __**your **__child's punishment should be. And Link was only standing up for my daughter. What's the lack of mercy in that?" The man glared at him, grabbed his son and they started packing up their tent. "Ah well." My father smiled. "Good riddance." Ilia laughed as she fiddled with her necklace. She loved it almost as much as she loved Link himself. It showed that they had a special relationship. They were best friends, and he shared everything with her, comforted her, and spent his time and his valuables on her. He was just so sweet._

Ilia sighed as she fingered the necklace that she still wore around her neck. She remembered when he found that little diamond in Ordon Spring. He offered it to her as soon as he found it, but she had refused. It was extremely valuable, even if it was little. But he had used it on her anyway. He said its beauty reminded him of her. She blushed even as she thought about it. But they were just good friends, nothing more. She thought of what happened after that big ordeal. Her and Link had went to the spring together to talk.

"_Why do you look so sad?" I asked him._

"_Because everything he said about me was true. I am a good for nothing orphan. I'll never grow up to be a hero, though that's what I've always wanted. To save the whole world from evil. But I'm nothing. I'll just herd goats for the rest of my life." He sighed, and he looked so downcast and hopeless I couldn't help but hug him._

"_Nothing that bully said was true," I soothed him. "I bet you'll grow up to save all of Hyrule someday, and you'll defeat the evilest villain there ever is. Because you're like that, Link. You care too much about others to let some heartless minion take over our lives." He gave a sort of smile._

"_Maybe. I guess that'd be cool, I mean, having everyone call me a hero. But you'd be my trusty side-kick, Ilia. We'd defeat the evils of Hyrule together."_

Ilia almost smiled, remembering that night. _He said I'd be his side-kick, and we'd defeat the evils together. But I didn't even know my own name while he was out saving the world. He said he'd always want me by his side, but I guess not._ Ilia thought. _He had just seemed so earnest, that I can't help but believe that he wants to keep his promise, and somewhere he's trying to get to me. Wishful thinking, I know. _Ilia sighed again. That's what her life had turned into. Sighs, frowns, tears, and anger. She hadn't smiled in 2 years, and she lost her temper on everyone. _I'll turn out to be a cranky old hag the way I'm acting. _She thought bitterly. _Why, oh why can't you just come home, Link?_ Little did she know that's what he'd been trying to do. He just wanted to come home, forget about being a hero, and just spend all of his time with the one girl he loved. But he couldn't.

Link stared up at Ilia's window, and he couldn't help but start his song. He howled one long, slow, mournful howl, trying to express all of his feelings into one single note. His big blue eyes sparkled with tears, though he wasn't sure if it was possible for a wolf to cry. This was the farthest he had ventured into Ordon Village. He usually stayed on the outskirts so no one would try to hunt him down. He had planned on seeing Ilia's face really quick and then he would leave without making a sound, but when he saw how sad and broken she looked, he couldn't help but start howling. Tears were now streaming into his fur, and he felt like jumping off Death Mountain. Not only was he broken inside, but Ilia was, too. How he hated Zant, the one by whom he had been cursed. Then he saw her staring out the window at him. Tears clung to her eyelashes and face, and her face held so much sadness. Link wanted so badly just to hold her in his arms, but he didn't have arms anymore. Just four cursed legs and a furry body.

************************************************************************

Ilia stared out the window. The wolf was sitting there, gazing at her with longing. He looked so sad, and tears were pouring out of his eyes. He let out a long howl, and Ilia was tempted to rush out there and comfort him. He looked so pitiful, like he had been starved for years, and finally there was fresh meat in front of him, but he couldn't get to it. He looked straight into her eyes and she almost yelped. His crystal blue stare was exactly like Link's. The only difference was that the wolf's eyes were filled with grief, and not the happiness, contentment, and bravery that had always shone in Link's. These were broken, dejected, and mournful. Ilia knew that the wolf would never harm her. She didn't know why, but some look in his eyes had convinced her of this. She slipped on her moccasins and padded silently down the stairs. She gingerly opened and closed the door, because it was known for its squeaking. She went out to the yard, where the wolf was staring at her. She crept up to him, and when she saw more tears form in his beautiful blue eyes, she wrapped her arms around his furry neck and buried her head in his soft gray fur. He smelled just like Link, too. He had the sweet smell of old pine wood and clear spring water. Gods, how she loved that smell. Memories flew through her mind of her and Link walking to the spring, the only sounds coming from birds and the gurgle of the stream, and that same scent washing over her. She burst into tears at the memory, and the wolf whimpered. He remembered her scent, too, her smell of wildflowers and the sweet breeze that hung in the country air. They sat there the whole night, so close, yet so far.

************************************************************************

Ilia had been going out every night for 12 months to visit the wolf. She didn't stay as long as the first night, because she needed sleep, but she still spent a good portion of darkness with him. After her father had gone to bed, Ilia started getting ready for another night with the wolf. Her father didn't know why, but she seemed sort of happier lately. She didn't cry as much, and she wasn't so downcast, but there was still an overwhelming feeling of sadness in the air whenever he was in her presence. He thought she was finally getting over Link. If he ever got his hands on that boy's neck he'd strangle the life out of him. How could he just leave his daughter in the dust after he promised to always be there for her? Maybe he wouldn't have to if his daughter just got over him. It seemed like she was, but he didn't know that she was doing just the opposite. She was immersing herself even more closely with Link, reliving memories of him every night, being reminded of him by any slight action on the wolf's part. She thought she might love the wolf now almost as much as she loved Link. When the wolf saw Ilia's face again, he was immediately filled with two feelings; happiness, in seeing her, and complete sorrow that he couldn't truly be with her. He missed her laugh, her smile, and even the little pranks she used to play on him. He missed _her._ This was Ilia in some sense, but it wasn't really _her._ She was sad and anguished all the time, not happy and sweet like she used to be. He would give anything just to see her cheerful again. Suddenly, he felt the impulse to give her some memory, something that might show her it was really him. He howled the horse call for her. Ilia gasped when she heard it. A memory flashed in her mind.

**Ilia's P.O.V**

"_Oh, hi Link." I said when I saw Link walk up to me. He looked so perfect with the sun setting behind him and making his eyes glow. He smiled in return. I realized he might wonder why I took Epona without asking._

"_I washed Epona for you. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head, saying no, he didn't mind. I spotted some horse grass behind him, and I remembered him playing that one song for Epona on it._

"_Hey Link, do you mind playing that song for me? You know, the one Epona really likes?" I asked shyly. He smiled, and picked a piece of horse grass. He brought it to his lips and played the beautiful little song._

"_Well, you can have Epona back. Just take care of her, okay?" He nodded, and jumped on Epona. He galloped away, giving a deep "Hyah!"_

I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to my knees, sobbing. I realized how much I missed Link again. I had run through the woods with the wolf, listened to his songs, and sat in the moonlight with him. Every little motion reminded me of Link, but this was it. The little song Link had made that I had loved my entire childhood. Sometimes he'd sit on the big ledge in the stream and play the horse call, or the hawk song. I'd sometimes stay up all night listening to its beauty, and other nights it would lull me to sleep. God, I missed him so much. I missed every little thing he did so much. I felt that I'd have to tell someone my feelings before I exploded. So I told the wolf. I wrapped my arms around its neck and buried my face in his sweet-smelling fur.

"You remind me so much of my best friend, Link. I wish he'd just come back. I miss him so much it's not healthy. I haven't smiled in almost three years now, and I stand by the gates all day, waiting. But he never comes. I never got the chance to tell him how much I love him. His smile, his eyes, which are exactly like yours, by the way, his laugh, how incredibly sweet and kind he was, I loved how he looked at me, like he truly loved me, I loved how he hardly every spoke, only when he thought it completely necessary, I just loved _him_. I still do. He was my only friend, and he was so humble, though he had to have the biggest heart in the entire world. And I actually yelled at him once. I regret that so much. He hurt Epona accidentally when he was saving one of the kids, and I yelled and told him he was irresponsible. But he's not. He just wants to help people, and he doesn't deserve to be yelled at." I broke into fresh sobs. "I just want him home. Even just for 1 minute, so I can tell him how I feel. I don't care if he rejects me for Zelda, but I just want him to know that he's had my heart since day one. That he holds it in his hands and it's his to command. I just want to see his face one last time. I…" my voice faltered. What was the point? I could never say everything go on for years. I loved about him, every reason I wanted him home, every thing that he meant to me. I could go on for years. I saw a tear slowly fall down the wolf's furry face. Like it understood perfectly what I meant.

"Hey! There's that wolf! Come on, get 'im!" I saw my father and Rusl running towards me and the wolf, and they were both armed. I saw what they were planning. To kill him.

"NO! No! Father, stop! Please!" I begged, crying, but they didn't listen. The wolf bolted into the woods and all three of us ran after him, me still begging for them to stop.

"There isn't time for this, Ilia! Go back to sleep! He's a threat, and now he's coming to town! I said stop it already!" My father yelled at me, never breaking his pace. He and Rusl cornered the wolf against a small cliff, so he had nowhere to run. My father shot an arrow and pierced the wolf right under the heart. The wolf howled in pain, and I screamed in horror.

"No! He didn't hurt anybody! Go away you monsters!" I screamed hysterically. My dad looked at me sheepishly.

"Now, Ili…" He was cut off by my screaming.

"NO! You killed him you beast! You murdered him! Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!" My father and Rusl fled, leaving me alone with the wolf. He was gasping for air, blood seeping down his chest. I fell on my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. I hugged him, and cried. I knew I had to act fast to save him. I picked him up, and surprisingly, he wasn't that heavy. I carried him down the spring, and I laid him down in the water. Suddenly, the light spirit arose from the depths of the water, saying,

"Go, it is his time. There is nothing left but for him to die. It is Link's time." Then it came to me. It was Link. I remembered a story about a hero who could change his shape into a wolf. The Hero of Time.

"No…Link…you can't…" One single tear dropped from my face, and it glittered strangely in the moonlight. It dropped into the wound in Link's chest, where I had pulled out the arrow. His shape flickered, and it turned human in my arms. It was Link, but his eyes were closed and a wound was slowly closing on his chest.

"What? How…" the light spirit stared in amazement. Link's eyes slowly opened, and his piercing blue gaze met my green one.

"Ilia…I love you, too, Ilia…I always have. I…I'm sorry I was gone. I couldn't help it." He said weakly.

"Shh…I know it's not your fault. Just stay with me, alright? Can you do that?" My eyes searched his, and he slowly closed them.

"Yeah…sure…stay with you…" His eyes shut, and he drifted off the sleep. I checked his pulse. It was beating, but very weakly. I stayed with him in the water until the sun started to rise. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the sky.

"So…beautiful. Like you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I smiled for the first time in 3 years. You just couldn't resist when you saw him smiling, though. God, how I missed that smile. We watched the sun rise, and I couldn't help but think that this was how it should have been for the past 3 years. Me and Link together, just watching the sunrise with each other. And at that moment I cursed the person who did this to him, who almost separated us forever if it hadn't been for that single teardrop. I don't think I'll ever know how I did that. I needed to have a talk with my father when I got home. He almost killed Link! If he had, he would've been murdered. I mean literally; the Gorons or something would come and kill him for murdering their brother. But I couldn't be angry now; I was just too happy to have Link back. I know I had him back for those 12 months, but it wasn't the same as seeing his beautiful smile light up his face when he saw me. And I missed his floppy, dirty blond hair. He was beautiful as a wolf, too, don't get me wrong, but it's different from him as a human. I think now, though, I could get used to him being a wolf and a human. I spent so much time with both of him, that I love them the same now.

Link and I went back to his tree house, and just talked for a while. He told me all about his adventures, and why he couldn't turn back into a human. He said the worst of all that wasn't fighting Ganondorf or Zant, or having to kill skeletons and mummies. He said the worst was those 2 years when he never saw me. And for some reason, I knew he meant it, too. All you had to do was looking in his big, gorgeous eyes and you knew he was telling the truth. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. As I snuggled against him, I knew that this was how it should've been long ago. I knew he was thinking this, too, because I heard him sigh and then say;

"God, I had the courage to save all of Hyrule but not even the courage to tell the girl I love how I feel. I must be some sort of idiot." He murmured to himself.

"No, you're not an idiot. I should've told you, too, but I didn't have the guts. After I got my memory back, I figured that you had already fallen for Zelda. Who wouldn't? She's a princess for goddess's sake. I guess not, but I didn't know that then." I replied to him, even though I knew he wasn't talking to me. He smiled and shook his head, and I knew what he meant. He couldn't ever love Zelda as more than a friend. She just didn't relate to him. She'd grown up in royalty; He'd grown up as an orphaned farmhand. She never worked. He worked his butt off day in and day out, hardly ever resting. She fought with words. He fought with swords. She'd hardly been away from Castle Town. He had been outside of Earth. They had barely anything in common. I guess I didn't relate to him in the last aspect, but I related to him in almost every other one. Zelda loved (or was infatuated with) him because he was a hero. I loved him because he was the only one willing to be my friend (and best friend) and was the sweetest and kindest person on the face of the Earth. Though it didn't hurt that he looked like a god. I had loved him before he even touched a sword. She loved him after he saved her from monsters with a sword. I could care less that he was a hero. She'd be appalled if he wasn't. That was how it worked. I mused this over as I snuggled deeper into Link's chest. Right now, I couldn't even remember what it felt like to be sad. And I hoped it would stay like that for a very, very long time.

The End

**I hope you liked it. It's my first story, so I don't know how good it is. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you don't like LinkXIlia, then you probably shouldn't have read this.**

**Thanks for reading, **

** Kate :)**


End file.
